ucgopsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hitakashi
Welcome Hi, welcome to UCGO PS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hitakashi page. Please leave a message on either my talk page for more help! -- Lance Gerfield (Talk) 09:38, June 7, 2011 , -UCGO Wiki Admin Staff. See:Endomosis, Lance Gerfield, or Max Nelson for help! Hello there,this is just regarding the RGM-79 Trainer Page If it didn't satisfy the needs of the info,it should be deleted XD ,but just saying,what i type was kinda true,its the weakest of the Suit,aligning with a Zaku 1 and its pretty much a suit you dont want to be using as a core Suit,although it was addressing to new players or any players that uses trainers as a primary to switch to a RGM-79 Light Armour as a starter suit. If not ill type the info again but a way it doesnt bash the suit off. Cheers,Yuey It needs more grammar fixes and atleast spaces between the comma's Hitakashi 01:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Just Did :) Just need to figure out it's placement. Apparently it's accessible via the Navigation of the wikia, but i need a way to put it in the homepage :O Oh the other thing though, is that it doesn't archive the messages though. Lance Gerfield 09:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) WJM custom is harder to edit sometimes i would rather leave the guntank the way it is unless you want to edit every page i added please think about it i hate to do stuff over again for no good reason WJMDEM 17:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Put a title next time on your comment or w/e on this page lol. It put it with Lances and I was like o.O uhhhhhh. This is the custom page is bugged and honestly pages should look exactly the same. You just need to copy and paste another page and put in the details. Plus almost all the pages were already made custom except a few. Yeah, apologies with the templates, I hadnt gotten aorudn to removing it, but the issue with the template is that it cause shifting especially with the images. p.s. to sign a post, use 4 of "~" those! :) Lance Gerfield 04:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Avi! (sorry that was me earlier, I just forgot to login) Hey Hita! Why don't you have an avitar? :O Lance Gerfield 20:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Because I don't have dictoral control here >_> kidding, cause I don't want to xD. Hitakashi 05:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL :P We all know you'd like that though ;P Lance Gerfield 19:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) The website that this wikia was linked to was removed due to user abuse, and the administrator does not want to add it back to his website. Hitakashi (talk) 22:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, Can you provide a bit more details? Do you no longer wish to participate here or were there problems? I am happy to help - just let me know how. Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:37, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : No no, This wikia was a fan wiki for a private server. I will still be editing it to help the english part of the server. Hitakashi (talk) 20:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: OK. Is there someway I can help? We recently updated our skin, and I see your wiki hasn't adjusted to that yet. I can have our Community Development team create a new skin for you if you like. Just let me know and I will have them contact you here. Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:26, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Hey there, I wanted to check in on how things are going here? Is there an area you need help with? Just let me know! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC)